Sonriendo Contigo
by Nira Vancopoulos
Summary: Después de su pelea contra Skinn y haber desaparecido junto a la habitación, Kanda despierta en un campo lleno de luz, plantas y mariposas multicolor.  ¿Dónde se encuentra y quién más lo acompaña?


¡Hola!, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última publicación que he hecho aquí en fanfiction, y pido una disculpa por ello, pero mi querido muso se resistía a ayudarme (además de que los deberes de la universidad y eso tampoco es que ayudaran demasiado). No sé cuántos de los que lean este oneshot me hayan leído antes, más que nada porque todos mis fics en esta página son de Saint Seiya y este es de -man, dos animes completamente distintos (pero ambos muy buenos 8D). Y pasando al fic en sí, decir que está inspirado en un wallpaper que hice el mes pasado y pueden encontrarlo aquí: .com/art/February-Smiling-with-you-198267201 . ¡Espero que este oneshot sea de su agrado! 8D. Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos y muy agradecidos. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Advertencia:** Este fanfic contiene spoilers, así que si no has visto -man y planeas verlo o lo estás viendo y no has pasado del capítulo 93 (o del tomo 14 del manga) no te recomiendo que lo leas a menos que quieras spoilearte. Kanda Yuu, Esa Persona y -man son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

**SONRIENDO CONTIGO**

_-¿Dó-dónde estoy?_

Kanda abrió los ojos lentamente. La intensa luz que se proyectaba sobre él le dificultaba reconocer el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Se llevó el dorso de la mano hacia su cara para eclipsar el resplandor cuando se percató de que algo no andaba bien… no recordaba que la habitación de Skinn fuera tan luminosa. Se incorporó sobresaltado y se sorprendió al encontrarse en un verde prado con decenas de mariposas volando alrededor. Se quedó un rato así, tratando de recordar lo último que le había pasado: había matado a Skinn. Mugen había quedado destruida y él se sentía terriblemente débil por usar demasiada de su energía vital. Y entonces, cuando intentaba atravesar la puerta que lo llevaría con los demás, esta se desmoronó junto con la habitación.

-Entonces… –desvió la mirada hacia sus manos por un momento y acto seguido la regresó al paisaje ya un poco más sereno aunque desilusionado-, esto es…

-¿Yuu?

El joven se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquella voz tras su espalda. Escuchó como ella se acercaba insegura hacia él; sin embargo no volteó a verla. Odiaba no saber qué hacer, pero la sorpresa no le dejaba pensar con claridad. De repente, de reojo, la miró a su lado y desvió su mirada hacia la de ella.

-Hola –le saludó ella con una sonrisa. Kanda seguía sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Ho… hola…

Tal y como la veía en sus sueños, la chica que se encontraba frente a él era esa persona que durante toda su vida había estado buscando. Cabello rojo recogido en una coleta cubierta con un pedazo de tela del mismo rosa opaco que su vestido. Una sonrisa tímida, pero sincera, adornando su rostro joven e inocente. Y su voz era aún más dulce que la que creía recordar. Empezó a sentir una extraña sensación que, por muy confusa que fuera, le era familiar y confortable… seguramente la misma que había sentido cuando ambos estaban vivos y se amaban.

-¿Qué es este lugar? –preguntó él mirando alrededor.

-Tu paraíso, supongo –respondió ella-. O un sueño tuyo también podría ser.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?... yo sólo soy la representación de tu deseo. Quizá todo este lugar lo sea.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, mirando el paisaje que se extendía frente a sus ojos. Una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos y entorpecía un poco el volar de las mariposas. Las nubes blancas que adornaban el cielo azul se movían al compás del viento, creando toda clase de figuras inimaginables. De repente una mariposa azulada se posó sobre el brazo de Kanda. Éste, un tanto sorprendido, volteó a verla. La muchacha se percató de ello y comenzó a reír.

-Por tu cara veo que es la primera vez que una mariposa se posa sobre ti, ¿no?

-S-sí -la sorpresa que se había formado en el rostro del joven desapareció poco a poco para dar paso a su habitual mirada indiferente-. Debe pensar que mi brazo es un objeto más aquí.

-Te equivocas –dijo ella divertida. Kanda volteó a verla un tanto interesado por lo que pudiera decirle-. Las mariposas no se posan sobre cualquier cosa… solo sobre aquellas que consideran seguras. Incluso estas que no son más que parte de tu ilusión cumplen con esa misma ley. Confía en ti y no se irá de tu brazo hasta que le hagas sentir lo contrario.

Kanda no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada, pensativo, hacia la mariposa y se quedó observándola por un rato, no queriendo mover un solo músculo por temor a espantarla. No sabía qué era aquello, pero fuera lo que fuese, no quería que terminara aún. De ser posible no le molestaría si duraba para siempre en ese lugar con esa persona. Se sentía bien, su corazón estaba tranquilo y aliviado, lo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido estando con una persona. Y, sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, una tenue sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Ella le miró y sonrió también, aun más que antes.

-Es una linda mariposa, ¿no lo crees así, Yuu?

-Sí, lo es.

-Sin embargo, aunque me duela decirlo, tienes que irte ya.

El joven volteó a verla sorprendido, haciendo con eso que la mariposa se asustara y volara lejos… ¿Qué acababa de decir? Era lo único que rondaba en su cabeza. Sin embargo ella no dejaba de sonreír.

-No te preocupes, Yuu –se hincó en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Kanda, quien seguía sin querer aceptar la idea de marcharse tan pronto de ese lugar-, todo estará bien.

-Claro que no –dijo él molesto-. Realmente ya no me importa si esto es real o no, este lugar es mejor solo porque tú estás en él.

-No, Yuu, yo no estoy únicamente en este lugar. Yo estoy en dónde tú estés. Estoy aquí –colocó su dedo índice sobre su frente-, y estoy aquí –dijo señalando hacia su corazón-. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Kanda no respondió, pero lo entendía. Empezó a desaparecer poco a poco, comenzando por las piernas.

-¿Te volveré a ver? –preguntó él mientras tomaba su mano.

-Por supuesto que sí. Algún día tú y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo y no será una ilusión tuya o mía… será completamente real.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se dijeron adiós con la mirada. Vio que ella decía algo más, pero no la escuchó aunque tampoco hizo falta; sabía lo que había dicho. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró de nuevo en la habitación de Skinn, completamente intacta y sin señales de batalla alguna. Vio los pedazos de su Mugen en el suelo y después desvió la mirada hacia su espalda, viendo la puerta que lo llevaría hacia la salida reconstruida. Recogió los fragmentos de su katana y los guardó en una bolsa, amarrándola después a su cinturón que a duras penas y había sobrevivido a la batalla. Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, volteó hacia donde había estado soñando y sonrió un poco.

(_Te amo, Yuu_)

-Y yo a ti…

Atravesó la puerta y se fue en busca de sus compañeros de guerra, enterrando en lo más profundo de su ser aquel hermoso sueño que desearía hubiese sido real.

FIN


End file.
